


Snow in Oxford - Day 5

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sir? May I ask what you are doing?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in Oxford - Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thank you humsil for asking for some Lewis & Hathaway friendship.

Lewis watched as the police car drove away carefully on the snowy road. Their prime suspect had confessed and was now being taken to the station for the official interview. Hathaway, standing a few feet away, lit a cigarette and sighed heavily.

“I know Hathaway, tough case. At least we got him in the end. Took us long enough, eh? I think we can let him wait a bit now.”

Enthusiastically, Lewis bent down and began to gather up some snow on the lawn in front of the suspect’s house.

“Sir? May I ask what you are doing?”

“Cheering you up, thought we could use a little break before heading back to the station. Now c’mon, I haven’t built a snowman in ages!”

“I have never built one, and I’m not intending to break my tradition, sir.”

“You’re no fun sometimes,” Lewis grumbled but kept going until the foundation was big enough to hold the rest. Hathaway was clearly uncomfortable, he was still smoking and looked around nervously as if checking that no one was around to see his old governor making a fool of himself. Lewis couldn’t care less; he was stubborn enough to finish just to prove a point.

The snow was perfect, not too fresh and not too wet, and when the middle part was nicely round he bent down to pick it up. Lewis stopped in his movements abruptly as his back protested and he had to drop the big ball of snow. With one hand rubbing his back he groaned in pain and Hathaway was at his elbow immediately.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just the usual, nothing serious. I know you told me how to lift things the right way, I just forget sometimes.”

“You should be more careful, sir. So, do you still want to finish this, or…”

“’Course I want to finish it, it would be easier with your help, though.”

Hathaway rolled his eyes and Lewis looked very pleased with himself when his sergeant put the second snow ball on top of the first one.

“Now what?”

“For Christ’s sake Hathaway, don’t be daft. You saw me roll the first two, go on and make one with the size of a football and I’m going to find the other supplies.”

“Yes, sir,” James hissed, emphasizing just how little fun he was going to have with his task.

When Lewis returned with two branches and a few stones though, Hathaway’s cheeks were rosy with excitement and a small smile tucked at his lips as he looked at the perfectly rounded snowman’s head in delight.

“See, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

“Only because sometimes, sir, your childlike enthusiasm is infectious.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Lewis laughed and together they created a friendly smiley face for the snowman out of the stones Lewis had found. The branches were now sticking out from the snowman’s middle and it looked like he was waving happily.

“Sir?” Hathaway called out from behind him and when Lewis turned around grinning, he saw that Hathaway held up his phone and took a picture of him and their snowman.

“Oi, what was that for, man?”

“The perfect motif for this year’s Christmas cards. Dr. Hobson will be delighted!”

“Aye, she probably will,” Lewis grinned at the thought and together they stood for a while, admiring their work before going back to the station, only that the world looked a little bit brighter than it had before.


End file.
